A fate that was never right!
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Kagome Higrashi is a 15 year old girl who lives a normal life. high school, good home and Drama. Though the true story says that she was sucked into portal the feudal Era , But what would happen happen if that never happened, How will our two heroes meet now, and will things go as planned. A AU story of INUYASHA , hope you like it .


A fun Au story that I made up with a freind a long time ago,

I don't own the characters, and the story was purely made for fun.

Enjoy

* * *

Summery: Kagome Higrashi is a 15 year old girl who lives a normal life. high school, good home and Drama.

Though the true story says that she was sucked into portal the feudal Era , But what would happen happen if that never happened, How will our two heroes meet now, and will things go as planned.

A AU story of INUYASHA , hope you like it .

* * *

In Modern day Tokyo.

* * *

It had been a bright morning, The female was just walking up from a long nap in her room as studying for the next test was extremely hard, So slipping down the stairs and out of her room she walked into the kitchen where her mother could be seen making lunch for the family. "Morning" She yawned and then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek only to look at the bowl that her mother was preparing. "Mmm Looks good mom, I can't wait to try it.".

Though Looking around the female soon noticed that the her alarm clock never went off.. "Ehh.. It's already 8:00.. O no.. don't tell me, I'm late for school!"

Quickly Kagome rushed out of kitchen and upstairs to grab her books only to then Yell at her younger brother as he walked into her room, "Sota!.. why didn't you tell me I was sleeping in late".Rushing though the house Kagome looked all over her home for her math, social studies and English book, Where did she put them? Though once more her phone went off, "O no.. I got to go now!"

Slipping on her shoes, she soon turned around as she heard her little brother calling out her as she rushed down the stairs , Sotas voice, _"Umm sis where are you going today is Saturday you don't have school? well actually Gramps wanted me to tell you that your going to help set up for the festival for later this month , he wants the shrine in tip top shape."_ Her little brother ended up quoting her grandfathers words.

Kagome ended up looking at her little brother surprised as she took her hand off the door handel "Oh...Saturday?.. today is Saturday.." With a sigh she paused ,"I-I see.. at least I'm not late for school.. wheres Gramps anyway?" Kagome had been so worried about the upcoming test that she forgot today there was no school, though Sota nodded his head and pointed at the door, _"He's outside cleaning the well, he said he would be waiting for you to help clean and prep the shrine for visitors."_

The female sighed then got up "And I still have to where the shrine maiden outfit don't I? _Kagome sighed in regret as she knew she had too."Yep"_ He smiled and nodded his head _"It's on the chair there, Gramps said since this is a family shrine and your the youngest girl you have to where its custom."_ The girl nodded her head "Yeah I got it.. I guess I have no choice..alright a day of cleaning, here I come."

Nodding her head without argument Kagome rushed upstairs to change and place her hair up in a ribbon , it was then after a few minutes she walked out and shaded her eyes from the sunlight that illuminated the sidewalk. "Ok Gramps I'm here but where are you.. Hello are you in there?" The heroine called out into the dark room with stairs where the sealed shrine could be seen.

"Man no wonder this shine needs to be dusted, *COUGH COUGH*.. it's like a dust storm in here, " The Female placed her hand on the shine well as there was talismans stuck all around it. the girl felt curious as she looked around it only to place her hand on the top of the seal, Suddenly a sharp pain echo through her heart as she felt a almost shocking feeling, "What?" Kagome looked surprised as she took her hand off the top and then the pain went away.

 _Don't touch that!"_ A loud voice boomed as it come closer, Kagome turned around to noticed her grandfather standing at the entrance of this old building. _"Kagome you mustn't touch that shrine it is sealed off for a reason. Evil swarms around that relic it is to remain untouched, why my grandfather and his father before that we all.."_

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "All did the same when they were my age, I know ,I know , you told me 100 times now, Sorry Gramps but I'm not in the mood to listen to one of your story's again, besides Sota said we had to get this place in tip top shape, what better place then this old thing?"

It seems her grandfather shook his head as she moved out of the way, "No we will stay out of this place, that shrine is sealed for a reason, do not come back here , understand this building is never to be opened again."

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Little did anyone know but in another time plane, something was happening to a certain demon. There upon a tree was a white haired figure that was clothed in red, upon his chest stuck a arrow and around his figure were vines from the trees. Not a move he made , and not a sound he spoke. But suddenly as if magic came upon him, a thump noise began to echo in the silence.

A pain began to strike the figures own heart as his body began to pulse against the tree. Hands began to twitch, ears began to move, and eyes began to open. and in a heart beat, the arrow upon his chest shattered into dust and the vines that bonded him against the tree rotted into the ground. the demon landed down on the ground as he growled lightly moving his body from the stiffness that he felt.

Then as the figure lifted his head up from his eternal slumber a grin could be seen from the pearly white fangs of his, "Well, then looks like I made it after all. It's been a long time, hasn't it... Kikiyo."

bum bum bum ,And I stop here, I can't wait to work on this new fanfic, it's been in my mind for a while now, I hope you like it, Please leave ideas, and comments, Id love to hear them what do you think will happen, and until next time, please enjoy this story. {^{;}^}/)


End file.
